Emparejando a dos idiotas
by Bleach010915
Summary: Los equipos rojo y verde han notado la inusual cercanía de Akko y Diana después del incidente con el misil. Ahora se encargaran de juntar a esas dos chicas tan densas que no se dan cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene una por la otra.
1. La poción

**Buenas noches, esta historia tiene lugar después del final de la serie…**

 **Posible OC en los personajes.**

 **Little Witch Academia Pertenece a trigger.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un lunes muy temprano por la mañana en la academia de luna nova, cinco chicas se encontraban reunidas en la habitación del equipo verde, revisando los últimos detalles importantes de un plan que se ejecutaría ese mismo día, La reunión era liderada por Amanda O'Neill.

"Susy ¿tienes la poción?". Decía Amanda dirigiendo su mirada a la chica.

"Tuve que evitar a algunas molestias que vigilaban los pasillos anoche pero logre obtenerla". Decía Susy riendo maliciosamente.

"Lotte, ¿tienes el libro?"

"¡Sí!, en media hora iré a visitar a bárbara, estando en su habitación puedo dejarlo lo más cerca posible".

"Constanze ¿Ya está listo el standbot señuelo?". Preguntaba la pelirroja a la bruja más pequeña la cual asintió rápidamente con su pulgar hacia arriba.

"Yasna ¿Tienes la tarta?". La peli rosa asintió.

Ya está todo listo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El equipo rojo y verde se encontraba almorzando en el comedor de la academia ya que aun faltaban tiempo para iniciaran sus clases. Las chicas conversaban y bromeaban muy felizmente, Akko sonreía pero luego desvió su mirada al equipo azul que se acercaba a su mesa.

"¡Diana!, ¡Buenos días!"- Akko saludó enérgicamente

"Buenos días Akko".- diana le sonrió suavemente.- "¿Podemos tomar asiento junto a ustedes?".

"Claro no hay problema".- las chicas se sentaron, Hannah y bárbara tomaron asiento frente a Akko y diana.

"Diana, muchas gracias por ayudarme a estudiar, gracias a ti pude contestar la mayor parte del examen de ayer".

"No tienes por qué agradecer Akko, lo hice con gusto".- Decía diana para después dar un sorbo a su te.

"No, pero en realidad me gustaría hacer algo por ti, nunca me había ido tan bien en un examen"

"En serio no tienes por qué hacerlo, tu gran esfuerzo tuvo mucho que ver, verdaderamente estoy muy orgullosa". Diana le sonreía a Akko suavemente

"Jeje…Gracias…"

"Que te parece si nos reunimos hoy en la biblioteca para repasar un poco para el examen de la profesora Finelan". A la rubia le gustaba pasar tiempo con Akko, más de lo que ella sería capaz de admitir, así que aprovechó la oportunidad para estar a solas aunque fuera solo para estudiar.

"¿Eh?, pero no quiero molestarte"

"No es molestia, además me sirve para repasar a mí también".

Las chicas del equipo verde y las restantes del equipo rojo, les brillaban los ojos al ver la escena que tenían a un lado, Hannah y bárbara solo pudieron ver con asombro la cara de sus compañeras sin saber exactamente qué era lo que planeaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era ya de tarde, Akko estaba corriendo por los pasillos, ella se dirigía a la biblioteca para ver a diana pero desafortunadamente se quedo dormida en una de las clases y había tenido que cumplir con un castigo antes de poder salir.

Akko corría lo más rápido posible, pero tuvo que detenerse abruptamente porque casi chocaba con un stanbot.

"Ah, lo siento…¿nmm?.- Akko puso mala cara ese robot no era ninguno que hubiera visto antes. La morena se acercó para ver bien al robot este le ofrecía una bolsa, la cual abrió y le mostró que era una tarta.

"Oh!, ¿es para mí?".- el robot asintió.

Akko tomó la tarta y la partió a la mitad.- "¿Quieres un poco…?".- le ofreció al robot pero este ya no estaba.

Después de que termino de comer, recordó que ya iba tarde para reunirse con diana así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia allá.

Ya estando dentro, busco a su amiga la cual estaba leyendo mientras esperaba.

"Hola, diana!"

"Buenas tardes Akko".-Saludo cortésmente la rubia.

"Perdón por llegar tarde".- Decía la peli castaña tratando de recuperar el aliento después de correr tanto.

"No te preocupes, deberías descansar, tu rostro está muy rojo".

"¿Eh?, Ah, puede ser de tanto correr, además hace calor a fuera…"

"Si quieres podemos estudiar otro día…".-Diana puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Akko para medir su temperatura.

"No te preocupes estoy bien, solo voy a descansar unos minutos y comenzamos a estudiar".- Decía Akko mientras puso su mano sobre la de diana y le sonreía tímidamente con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y su flequillo desordenado, diana no pudo evitar pensar que se veía encantadora.

Akko se sentó cerca de la rubia, recargo su cabeza sobre la mesa de estudio y dirigió su mirada a diana, ella comenzó a observar los rasgos de la cara de su amiga, su delicada nariz, sus bellos ojos y sus labios…

"Akko, ¿de verdad estas bien?, tu cara esta más roja todavía".- Diana acerco su rostro al de Akko tratando de llamar su atención.

"Creo que no me siento muy bien".-De repente olas de calor atacaban el cuerpo de la peli castaña y ella solo podía estremecerse

"Está bien, te llevare a la enfermería, aguanta un poco". Las dos caminaron hacia la enfermería, pero al llegar desafortunadamente estaba cerrada, al parecer la encargada había salido. Akko no pudo mas, se recargo en la pared para después sentarse.

"Tal vez pueda averiguar qué es lo que te pasa". Diana utilizó su magia para tratar de saber que era lo que le ocurría a su amiga, pero no parecía que tuviera alguna enfermedad.

"Esto debe ser producto de alguna poción, ¿has tomado alguna de las pociones de Susy últimamente?".

"No que yo sepa". Akko negó mientras trataba de recordar.

"Bueno, Vamos a mi habitación, puede que encuentre algo para ayudarte y así también podrás recostarte". Ofreció la rubia.

"Está bien"

Akko trato de levantarse pero fue inútil, sus piernas se sentían débiles y empezó a caer

"¡Cuidado!".- Diana sujeto rápidamente a Akko para que no cayera.

"L-Lo siento".- Sus rostros estaban muy cerca uno del otro y Akko no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a los labios de su amiga.

"N-No te preocupes…".- Diana notó la mirada que le daba Akko pero además de eso ella estaba cubierta con una leve capa de sudor, sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas y respiraba pesadamente.

"Que pasa, ¿Porque Akko se ve tan…P-Provocativa…?".-Diana trató de echar fuera esos pensamientos, no era momento para eso, necesitaba ayudar a su amiga

"Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa".-Dicho esto las chicas caminaron lentamente hacia su destino.

Dentro de la habitación de diana, la rubia pudo ver un libro con tapas rojas con negro sobre hechizos y pociones cerca de su cama, ella se extrañó ya que no recordaba tener un libro así en su estante, pero decidió restarle importancia ya que Akko necesitaba su ayuda.

Diana hojeo las páginas del libro hasta que encontró algo parecido a la condición de Akko, pero le parecía extraño que existiera algún tipo de pócima que intencionalmente causara este tipo de efectos a quien la bebía, y decía que se utilizaba solo por diversión, Cuando siguió leyendo pudo encontrar un apartado de que decía liberación de los efectos de la poción.

"Akko, aquí está escrita la cura para tu problema".-Decía diana mientras comenzó a leer en voz alta el párrafo encontrado.

"Para poder liberarse de los efectos de la poción afrodisiaca, la persona A o sea el afectado debe de liberarse de cualquier tipo de presión y estar lo suficientemente relajado, la persona B o sea su amante o quien está junto a ella, debe de hacer el mayor contacto físico posible con la persona A y besarla en los labios".- La voz de diana se hizo cada vez mas silenciosa.

"Al hacer esto aparecerá una marca que puede estar en el área del cuello o cerca del pecho de la persona A, la cual la persona B debe tratar de drenar los efectos de la poción succionando con su boca."

Diana se sonrojó y su semblante serio se perdió, tenía el impulso de lanzar el libro por una de las ventanas de la habitación.- "Pero qué clase de libro indecente es este, ¿Porque tengo que besar a Akko para deshacer el hechizo?".-pensó la rubia para si misma.

Diana siguió leyendo el contenido de los párrafos escritos tratando de encontrar algún tipo de confusión pero cuando al final del texto leyó: "Para una información más detallada véase pociones de amor y Afrodisiacos mágicos para parejas".- la rubia supo que no tenía escapatoria.

"A-Afrodisiacos? ¿Porque esta un libro de este tipo en la habitación…? ¿Quien le dio a probar a Akko una poción como esa?".- Diana meditaba para sí misma, esto se estaba volviendo muy extraño para ella,

"Entonces tenemos que besarnos, ¿verdad?".-preguntaba Akko mientras estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama de diana.

"Si, es correcto".- La rubia desvió su mirada estaba demasiado avergonzada. "bueno también tengo…".-Akko no la dejó terminar de hablar.

"B-Bueno, es un beso entre amigas, por lo tanto podemos hacer como si no contara".-decía Akko muy nerviosa, ella de hablar lo más tranquila posible para tratar de hacer la situación menos difícil de lo que ya era.

"Entonces para ti no sería nada verdad".-Diana se sintió muy irritada al escuchar las palabras de Akko, era cierto que por ser un beso para liberarse de los efectos de una poción podrían tratar de olvidarlo y considerarlo como un mero accidente, pero por alguna razón no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de irritación y decepción.

"¿Solo soy una compañera más para ti?...".-Pensaba diana para sí misma.

"B-Bueno, ¿podemos hacerlo A-Ahora?".

"Me niego"

"¿Q-Que?".- Akko preguntó Sorprendida.

"Ya escuchaste, me niego a besarte, tal vez para ti esto no tiene importancia, pero yo no quiero tener mi primer beso con alguien como tú"

"Alguien como yo…?"

"Si, alguien que se besaría con la primera persona que tuviera enfrente sin siquiera sentir nada, solo para salir de sus problemas".- Diana trato de mirar hacia otro lado, ella sabía que lo que le estaba diciendo a Akko no era cierto pero su enojo hablaba por ella.

"Pero entonces que quieres que haga…sabes que no puedo deshacer esto sola".- Decía Akko, ella estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

"Aun así, no quiero hacerlo, debe de haber otra manera… Puedes esperar algunas horas para que la poción pierda su efecto o busca a alguien más".-Diana se dirigió a su estante para seguir buscando más opciones y retirar el hechizo de una vez por todas no quería que Akko tomara en serio su comentario y le pidiera ayuda a otra persona.

Akko estaba molesta por las palabras de la rubia.- "¿Tanto detesta tener que besarme?, no es como si yo quisiera hacerlo, pero…"

Nuevamente olas de calor empezaban a llegar al cuerpo de Akko, por lo que no soportó más, se dirigió hacia donde estaba la rubia la jaló del brazo y la tiró arriba de la cama, como diana trató de escapar Akko sujeto sus manos y subió arriba de ella.

"Diana, ¡por favor!... ¡aah!".- Akko volvió a sentir una oleada de calor aun más fuerte, se retorció un poco y trato de ocultar su cara en el cuello de la rubia mientras se estremecía arriba del cuerpo de su amiga.

Diana trató de apartarse lo más rápido posible.-"A-Akko, ¿Que estás haciendo?"

´"L-Lo siento no puedo evitarlo…"

Por fin Akko fue consciente de la posición en la que estaban pero no retrocedió.

La morena miró a diana a los ojos.- "P-Perdóname… pero de verdad necesito esto". Akko acercaba cada vez más su rostro y cerro sus ojos lentamente para besar a la rubia, diana sintió a Akko temblar y ella misma también lo hacía, sabía lo que estaba pasando pero no la detuvo y se dejó llevar.

Sus labios se tocaron suavemente y después de unos segundos se separaron. Para mala suerte de Akko, los efectos se empezaron a intensificar.

"¿P-porque no se deshace el hechizo?".- Ahora Akko estaba sudando y su respiración era pesada.

"Puede que tenga que hacerlo yo".- Diana tomó de los hombros a Akko y la separó de ella para cambiar de posiciones. La rubia se coloco arriba de su amiga y volvió a besarla solo que con más pasión, tratando de que la morena se excitara un poco, al ser una poción para amantes, ella pensó que lo más probable era que necesitaran sentir emociones más fuertes para que la marca fuera visible.

"C-Creo que es suficiente".- Diana desabotonó la blusa de su amiga para buscar la marca que decía el libro.

"D-Diana…".-Akko jadeaba ligeramente mientras decía el nombre de la rubia.

"Necesito que tu trates de relajarte ahora"…Diana susurro a su oído y después bajó su rostro y encontró una marca color rosa que empezaba desde el cuello hasta el pecho de Akko.

"T-Tengo que succionar un poco, ¿E-Está bien?".- Pregunto diana muy nerviosa.

Akko instintivamente utilizo sus manos y acercó a diana a su cuerpo abrazándola, la posición en que había quedado la rubia no le permitía ver por lo que se separo y con una mano restringió a Akko apretando sus dos manos sobre la cama.

"P-Perdón, estoy muy nerviosa, por favor quédate quieta.", diana miró a los ojos de Akko para pedir su aprobación y la peli castaña solo asintió con su mirada. Después empezó a succionar la piel que estaba ligeramente marcada.

"Diana, espera… ¡aah!".- Akko no podía callar los gemidos que le provocaba la poción y el toque de la rubia.

"Resiste un poco más, ya casi termino"-. Diana siguió con su trabajo, tratando de ignorar las quejas de su amiga, pero a estas alturas ella también se sentía muy cálida y necesitaba terminar rápido antes de que no pudiera controlarse a sí misma, siguió succionando muy despacio como si solo estuviera besando el cuello y el pecho de Akko y de vez en cuando lamia un poco para tratar de no dejar mas marcas de las que ya tenía. Pasaron pocos minutos hasta que el cuerpo de Akko dejó de temblar y la marca se desvaneció.

Cuando termino, diana volteo a ver a los ojos rojos de su amiga y pudo ver que algunas lágrimas se aferraban en las orillas de sus ojos y su respiración seguía pesada a pesar de que ya no estaba tan caliente. Diana vio todo esto y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por lo que había hecho.

"Akko… Yo…"

De repente un libro cayó del estante y las chicas dirigieron su mirada a las compañeras de diana que estaban viéndolas asombradas.

Cuando Hana y bárbara entraron a la habitación, las dos se quedaron en estado de shock pero las chicas vieron algunas cosas que no podían entender.

Lo primero fue que Diana y Akko estaban haciendo cosas indebidas en la habitación, eso era claro, pero, ¿Por que Diana estaba reteniendo las manos de Akko y pareciera que no la dejaba escapar?, "¿Acaso su amiga la estaba forzando? Y si era así ¿Entonces porque Akko decía el nombre de diana de una manera tan necesitada?".

Definitivamente Bárbara Parker y Hannah England no entendían muchas cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Por favor comente si fue de su agrado.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Durmiendo en otra habitación

**Buenas noches, Aquí dejo el capitulo 2**

 **Little Witch Academia pertenece a Trigger.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.**

Dentro de los pasillos de los dormitorios de luna nova se estaba dando a lugar una conversación entre cuatro chicas.

"Pero, ¿Cómo vas a sacarla de la habitación?".- Preguntó una chica de cabello oscuro.

"No es problema". Susy respondió rápidamente.

"¿Y donde vamos a dormir nosotros?".

"Ustedes pueden quedarse con su amiga Avery…"

"¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto?".- Replicaba una peli castaña.

"Para que no lo echen a perder como la otra vez…".- Amanda no dejaba de mirar con enfado a las dos integrantes del equipo Azul.

"Está bien, mañana se ejecutara le plan…".- Decía Susy a las 3 chicas.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.**

Las integrantes del equipo rojo se encontraban todavía durmiendo en su habitación, excepto por una chica de cabello castaño que ya estaba despierta desde hace ya un tiempo.

Akko se había quedado recostada en su cama pensando en la última vez que vio a diana. Ella acariciaba sus labios con sus dedos y cerraba sus ojos mientras revivía lo que había pasado. Akko Aun podía recordar cómo se estremecía ante el toque de la rubia, instintivamente paso su mano acariciando su cuello y luego su pecho.

 _-"D-Diana…".-_

 _\- "Necesito que tu trates de relajarte ahora_

 _\- "T-Tengo que succionar un poco, ¿E-Está bien?"._

 _-"Diana, espera… ¡aah!"._

Akko se tapaba el rostro con sus manos y tenía la cara roja de vergüenza.

"Aunque fue para liberarme de los efectos de la poción, sus besos se sentían muy bien, Sé que dije que un beso entre amigas no contaba, pero… aun así no he podido olvidarlo…".-Akko se cambiaba del lado de la cama y abrazaba su almohada desesperadamente tratando de aliviar la excitación que sentía al recordar su momento con la rubia.

"No sé como ver a diana a los ojos ahora". Había pasado una semana desde que Akko visitó la habitación de diana, desde ese día ella había estado evitando a la rubia por culpa de la vergüenza que sentía cada vez que la veía, le molestaba no poner en orden sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo detestaba evitar a diana.

"Tengo que hablar con Ella…"

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. -.-.-.**

Después de clases,Diana se dirigía muy pensativa hacia a su habitación, ella había estado tratando de hablar con Akko durante toda una semana, pero la peli castaña siempre fue muy astuta para evadir los intentos de la rubia, diana empezaba a creer que akko la odiaba.

Al llegar a su habitación abrió la puerta y se encontró con una gran cantidad de humo color purpura.

"¿Qué está pasando?".- Diana trataba de entrar a la habitación para poder de donde venia todo eso, detrás de todo ese desastre salieron Hannah y bárbara.

"Lo sentimos diana, estábamos practicando con las pociones y parece que hubo un problema".

"¿Qué?, pero ustedes saben que no está permitido utilizar pociones en las habitaciones".- Las reprendía la rubia.

"Es que últimamente tenemos problemas con la clase de la profesora Lukić…".- Decía Hannah tratando de ocultarse detrás de Bárbara.

"Está bien hay que tratar de disipar este humo".

"No, espera, mejor vamos a llamar a las hadas para que limpien, así estará todo más rápido". Ahora era bárbara quien hablaba para detener a diana.

Al llegar las hadas y los goblin empezaron a hacer limpieza pero se detuvieran al investigar cual era la naturaleza de la poción, ellos decidieron que la habitación estaría clausurada hasta el día del mañana.

"Pero, ¿Donde vamos a dormir?

"Tendrán que buscar algún lugar, esta habitación no puede ser usada hasta el día de mañana por la tarde".- Decía una de las hadas al equipo azul

"Entendemos, muchas gracias por su Ayuda". Diana dio una mirada a sus compañeras de equipo mientras pensaba que haría.

"B-Bueno, Nosotros iremos con Avery".- Decía Bárbara a sus dos compañeras.

"Diana, que tal si tu vas al dormitorio de Akko, después de todo ustedes dos son…".-Propuso Hannah muy entusiasta, pero diana no la dejo terminar.

"Ya les explique que Akko y yo no estamos saliendo". La rubia se sonrojo al recordar el momento en que ella y Akko fueron descubiertas por sus amigas.

"Si, está bien, pero deberías considerarlo…después de todo sus compañeras no estarán…".- Bárbara trato de callar a Hannah disimuladamente para que no se descubrieran.

"¿Eh?, ¿Como sabes que no estarán?".- Pregunto diana extrañada.

"Eh, bueno…Nosotros escuchamos a Susy y Lotte decir que se quedarían en casa de los padres de Lotte el fin de semana".

"Aun así no me agrada la idea de incomodar a Akko con mi presencia".- Diana estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no tener que toparse con Akko, si su amiga necesitaba tiempo para que pudieran verse, ella se lo daría. "Iré a preguntar si hay habitaciones disponibles".

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia la recamara de la profesora Úrsula, esa semana ella se encargaría de cuidar los dormitorios.

"Maestra Úrsula, ¿Podemos pasar?

"Claro, adelante".- las Tres chicas pasaron a la habitación.

"Buenas tardes profesora, tuvimos un problema con nuestra habitación y quería preguntarle si usted sabia de alguna disponible".-Diana preguntaba cortésmente

"Ah, lo siento todas están ocupadas".- Contesto rápidamente la maestra, mientras desviaba su mirada.

"¿Eh? Pero si algunas de las chicas salen de fin de semana a visitar a su familia, ¿Cómo es posible que no haya ninguna?".- Diana no podía aceptar las palabras de su maestra

"Desafortunadamente están haciendo algunas remodelaciones y al parecer en algunos equipos solo saldrán uno o dos integrantes por lo que las habitaciones no pueden ser prestadas a menos que consigas el permiso de quien se queda. Ah!, por cierto, hablando de eso, creo que Akko se quedaría sola en su habitación este fin de semana ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?".- Decía la profesora Úrsula alegremente como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo.

"Ya me lo habían comentado Hannah y bárbara pero decidí que no quiero incomodar a Akko, iré a preguntar a otra de las habitaciones, con permiso".- Dijo diana con indiferencia mientras salía de la habitación.

"¡Tonterías!, Akko jamás se sentiría incomoda contigo".- Úrsula alcanzó rápidamente a diana y la empezó a jalarla hacia la habitación de su tutorada. "Ven yo misma arreglare todo para que te quedes con ella, no te preocupes". La profesora les dio una mirada cómplice a Hannah y barbará sin que diana lo notara y las dos chicas asintieron con la mirada para después irse con su amiga Avery.

"Pero maestra Úrsula, no es necesario…"

Úrsula ignoro las quejas de diana y casi arrastro a la rubia al cuarto de Akko.

 _Tock, tock._

"Lo ve, lo más seguro es que no hay nadie, iré a buscar en otro lugar". Diana trato de huir pero su maestra la tenia sujeta, después de eso puerta de la habitación se abrió y fue Akko quien abrió.

"Buenas tardes Akko, la habitación de diana no estará disponible por motivos de limpieza, por favor quiero que la recibas para que se quede aquí mientras esta lista".- Propuso Úrsula.

"Eh…sí creo que está bien". Akko asintió dudosa y se preguntaba así misma que habría pasado en la habitación de la rubia.

"Bueno ya está todo listo, yo me retiro, ¡que se la pasen bien!".- Úrsula se alejo rápidamente.

Las chicas se quedaron solas no se atrevían a verse, pero Akko decidió que debía ser ella quien rompiera el hielo, por lo que ella habló primero.

"Diana, por favor siéntete cómoda…".- Akko le sonrió suavemente y tomó su mano para hacer que la rubia pasara a la habitación.

"Muchas Gracias por recibirme". Diana le sonrió cálidamente, para ella era un alivio que Akko había dejado de evitarla.

Después de conversar un rato, salieron a conseguir algunas cosas que diana necesitaría para pasar la noche, aprovecharon para cenar y después regresaron a la habitación, como ya era tarde las chicas se cambiaron de ropa y se disponían a dormir, bueno eso era lo que diana pensaba que harían.

"D-Diana, ¿Podemos hablar un momento sobre lo que paso?".- Akko guio a diana para que se sentara junto a ella en el borde de su cama.

"¿Eh?, S-Si está bien…pensé que no querrías hablar de eso, ya que últimamente has estado un poco…distante". Diana la veía con una mirada triste.

"Perdón, simplemente me daba un poco de vergüenza estar cerca de ti, después de lo que paso, me gustaría pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento, aunque tú me ayudaste ni siquiera te agradecí y no volví a hablarte"

"Entiendo…No tienes que pedir disculpas, aunque fue por una poción, lo que hice fue algo muy intimo y creo que me pase de la raya".

"No, no lo hiciste, tu solo me estabas ayudando…pero me gustaría que quedáramos a mano". Ahora Akko veía a diana directamente a los ojos con decisión.

"¿Cómo dices?".- Diana abrió sus ojos sorprendida por lo que propuso su amiga.

"Si, no es justo que solo yo pase tanta vergüenza ayer, quiero que tu también la sientas, además necesito comprender algunas cosas".- Al decir lo ultimo Akko bajaba su voz al hablar.

"P-Pero yo no estoy bajo los efectos de ninguna poción"

"Si pero quiero que estemos a mano o jamás podremos olvidar lo sucedido".-Akko se puso de pie y se coloco frente a diana, la rubia se puso muy nerviosa ante las palabras y las acciones de Akko.

"Pero, ¿Estás segura que con eso regresaremos a la normalidad?, Yo no…"

"Si, es lo que creo".- Akko la interrumpió.

"Bien, S-Si eso es lo que piensas…C-Creo está bien".

Akko jamás hubiera pensado llegar tan lejos por lo que no tenía planeado su próximo movimiento, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue sentarse sobre el regazo de diana para estar lo más cerca posible .

"Bueno, entonces empecemos…".- Akko acerco su rostro al de diana y lentamente cerró sus ojos para besarla pero fue detenida por la mano de la rubia la cual coloco sobre su boca. "¿Puedes darme un minuto?, es que mi corazón no deja de latir muy rápido"

"Está bien".- Akko se sonrojo y trató de darle tiempo a la rubia para que se tranquilizara, pero al parecer diana se ponía nerviosa con solo ver su rostro, por lo que la peli castaña decidió abrazarse a ella para que no tuvieran que verse de frente.

"Gracias, Akko".

Su abrazo era muy cálido y lleno de cariño, Akko de verdad estaba tratando de reconfortarla, diana podía sentir una gran calidez en su pecho.

"E-Esta bien, ya estoy lista…"

Akko no sabía porque pero al ver a diana tan nerviosa le había parecido que se veía demasiado linda, era algo que muy pocas veces podía ver en la rubia, Akko se acerco y besó a diana en la frente y las mejillas cuando vio que estaba lista se dirigió a sus labios, uniéndose suavemente. El beso duro poco tiempo hasta que se separaron y para Akko aun no fue suficiente.

"Diana abre un poco tu boca"

¿Qué? ¿Para que Qui…".-Akko no la dejo terminar y besó a diana introduciendo su lengua en su boca besando a la chica con deseo la rubia se estremeció al sentirla y no pudo evitar gemir ante la ferocidad del beso.

Las chicas se separaron y Akko empezó a desabrochar el lazo del uniforme de diana, después desabotono algunos de los botones de su ropa, ella acercó su rostro al cuello de la rubia y respiro su esencia para después dar un suspiro lleno de satisfacción.

"Diana hueles muy bien".- Akko susurró a su oído y después mordió su oreja

"A-Akko"

"Tranquila, solo estoy devolviendo el favor que me hiciste…"

Akko empezó a besar el cuello de diana y trazó un camino de saliva con su lengua que iba desde el cuello hasta la mandíbula de diana, Akko tiro a diana sobre su cama y se posiciono arriba de ella y volvió a besarla apasionadamente mientras masajeaba el muslo de la rubia con urgencia.

Diana estaba disfrutando mucho de las atenciones que le daba Akko y ella pensó que era el momento más oportuno para confesarle sus sentimientos a su amiga, era ahora o nunca. Por su parte Akko también estaba disfrutando mucho el momento, diana no se resistía y a cambio la dejaba escuchar gemidos que le indicaban que no le desagradaba lo que hacía, pero cuando sintió las manos de diana que la detenían miro a la rubia fijamente a los ojos.

"Akko, hay algo que quiero decirte". Diana desvió su mirada y esto no paso desapercibido por su amiga, la cual malentendió sus acciones y entro en pánico.

"! No!, Espera! , Diana lo siento, creo que me sobrepase con esto…".- Akko se acerco a diana y la abrazo fuertemente, después escondió su rostro en el cuello.

"De verdad eres muy importante para mí, no quiero que algo como esto arruine nuestra amistad".- decía la peli castaña hablando a su oído.

Al escuchar las palabras de Akko, diana pudo sentir una punzada de dolor en su corazón, ella realmente quería decirle a Akko todo lo que sentía, pero ahora no sabía si era lo correcto.

"si, para mí también lo eres… Akko".- después de unos minutos se separaron y se acostaron en camas separadas para dormir. Ninguna de las dos pudo dormir esa noche.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. -.-.-.**

El fin de semana pasó y el equipo Azul y Verde se reunieron para desayunar, mientras aun no llegaba el equipo de Akko, por lo regular era el equipo rojo quienes unían a los otros dos por lo que en ese momento las chicas no tenían nada de qué hablar.

"Cavendish supe que pasaste el fin de semana con Akko, ¿Cómo te fue?".- Amanda trato de romper el hielo mientras le hacía caras insinuantes a Diana

"Bien, nada fuera de lo común".- contestó diana con su rostro serio como siempre

"No lo creo, tu y Akko últimamente se llevan MUY bien, es posible que ya hasta estén saliendo, anda dinos no seas egoísta".- Amanda insistió.

"Akko y yo solo somos amigas, y es posible que ella detestaría el solo pensar que nuestra relación fuera de otra manera." Después de decir esto Diana trató de salir lo más rápido posible del lugar.

"Discúlpenme, Creo que olvide algo en la habitación, nos vemos mas tarde en clases".- después de disculparse con sus amigas ella salió lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, Hannah y Barbará la siguieron, dejando al equipo verde a solas.

"Esto tiene que ser una broma".-Amanda y sus compañeras se quedaron sorprendidas ante la actitud fuera de sí de diana. "Tenemos que hablar con las chicas".

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-. -.-.-.**

 **Bueno, creo que ahora le toca sufrir a diana, pero solo será un poco.**

 **Me alegra saber que les gustó el primer capítulo.**

 **Leí los comentarios y de verdad me dieron la confianza para seguir con la historia.**

 **Muchas Gracias!**


	3. Recordando un poco

**Little Witch Academia Pertenece a Trigger.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era de tarde, el cielo estaba muy nublado, Akko se encontraba practicando hechizos en el patio de la escuela, por más que ella quería concentrarse no lo lograba, en su mente siempre terminaba pensando en Diana. Ya era el quinceavo intento y no podía hacer correctamente el hechizo.

"¡Metamorfi Fossies!"

Era el dieciseisavo intento fallido, cansada la castaña se arrodilló en el césped, estaba frustrada por no poder hacer algo que ella creía que había dominado, pero en su interior sabia la razón, Diana la había rechazado, no lo hizo directamente pero así ella lo había entendido.

"Maldición…"

Poco a poco empezaron a caer gotas del cielo pero Akko no se tomó la molestia de resguardarse de la lluvia y se quedo de rodillas donde estaba.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-**

Susy y Lotte se encontraban conversando en la biblioteca, ellas habían acordado reunirse después de clases para discutir acerca de lo que les habían contado el equipo verde sobre el fin de semana que estuvieron solas diana y Akko.

"Pobre diana, no imagino cómo debe de sentirse, ¿Por qué Akko la rechazó?"

"No la rechazo, Akko solo… es idiota…"

"¿A qué te refieres?, Amanda nos dijo…"

"Mira, este es un video de lo que pasó el fin de semana"

Susy reproducía un video donde mostraba con lujo de detalle lo que había pasado en la habitación del equipo rojo, las conversaciones, las acciones y las muestras de cariño que habían tenido lugar ahí.

Lotte se cubría la cara después de ver las imágenes captadas por su amiga.

"Me parece que diana la detuvo para decirle algo muy importante, ¡tal vez se le iba a declarar!".- decía Lotte muy animada pero después de pensar más las cosas su ánimo se redujo.- "Aunque eso que dijo Akko."

"No creo que diana se dejara tocar por Akko si no sentía nada por ella, siempre ha sido fría con las personas, al mismo tiempo, ¿Quién en su sano juicio haría lo que hizo Akko con alguien de quien no está enamorada?"

"Es posible que ellas dos solo quieran protegerse de salir lastimadas"

Lote sonreía tristemente.-"¿recuerdas cuando nos dimos cuenta que Akko estaba enamorada de diana?"

"Ahg, no me recuerdes ese día, ellas dos eran estresantes, Akko sonriéndole a diana todo el tiempo mientras tratábamos de estudiar, solo rozaban sus manos y la cara de su parecía que le iba a proponer matrimonio"

"Jejeje, sin contar que diana tenía su cara tan roja que Akko pensó que ella tenía fiebre y cuando junto sus frente solo hizo que las dos se sonrojaran mucho mas"

"Esas dos son demasiado despistadas, después de todo eso Amanda y sus amigas también lo notaron"

"Si, solo que Amanda no fue muy sutil cuando de la nada le pregunto a Akko si le gustaba diana".

"Jijiji, esa fue la escena más graciosa que vi en semanas, ella escupió por completo su té y después no dejaba de tartamudear, a su cara casi le salía vapor como si fuera una locomotora, fue demasiado cómico".

"Después de eso formamos la alianza para emparejar a esas dos idiotas"

"Fue muy divertido, Amanda, Constanze, Yasminka tu y yo"

"Si, planeamos todo con cuidado pero aun así algunas cosas se nos salieron de las manos, el afrodisiaco que Akko tomó, el equipo de Amanda doblo la dosis que yo les había indicado y tuve que alterar la poción…"

"Lo sé, nosotros solo planeábamos un inocente beso pero… si no hubiera sido por Hannah y bárbara…"

"Eso se hubiera puesto no apto para menores de edad".

"Después de eso tuvimos que incluir a Hannah y a bárbara, incluso tuvimos que pedirle ayuda al profesora Úrsula, ella fue parte vital para el plan, sin ella no hubiera sido posible convencer a diana".

"Es cierto, pero al final nada salió como esperábamos, ahora las dos piensan que se rechazaron".- Susy se notaba molesta al decir eso.

"Es posible que solo empeoráramos las cosas, tal vez deberíamos parar".- decía Lotte tristemente.

"No creo que empeoráramos nada, yo pienso que al menos las hicimos consientes de lo que ya sentían…pero si no hacen nada en los próximos días tendremos que volver a involucrarnos"

"B-Bueno podemos darles un poco de ayuda"

Jijiji, bien dicho.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-**

Diana se encontraba sentada en una banca cerca de los dormitorios, por más que quiso concentrarse en sus estudios no podía sacar de su mente lo que había sucedido con Akko, por lo que decidió regresar, pero cuando iba de camino empezó a llover y se detuvo para resguardarse.

" _Akko…".-_ Diana suspiro con cansancio, ella deseaba tanto poder ver a su amiga en ese momento pero no quería sofocar a la chica con su presencia, además de que después de lo que paso en la habitación del equipo rojo, se sentía desilusionada consigo misma por no poderle decir a Akko que la quería, por fin ella lo había admitido y aun así no pudo decírselo, ella había estado enamorada de la castaña desde que había ido tras ella para detenerla de dejar la escuela, todo este tiempo había podido ignorar sus sentimientos pero desde la primera vez que besó a su amiga supo que ahora le sería imposible dejar de lado lo que sentia por Akko.

Diana volvió a suspirar pesadamente mientras veía el paisaje de la escuela y la lluvia combinados, como ya era tarde decidió que utilizaría algún hechizo para cubrirse de la lluvia así que era tiempo de regresar, eso había pensado hasta que vio a Akko de pie frente a ella.

"¿A-Akko?".- la bruja rubia la miro sorprendida, no es esperaba verla en ese momento justo cuando estaba pensando en ella, pero dejó de lado todo eso cuando la castaña se lanzó sobre ella en un abrazo, recostándose las dos sobre la banca. No fue hasta que sus cuerpos estaban juntos que se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba completamente empapada por la lluvia.

"A-Akko, ¿Q-Qué haces?, tu ropa está totalmente empapada".-al sentir el cuerpo de su amiga, diana pudo sentir como la sangre se iba hasta su rostro y empezó a sentir mucha vergüenza.

"Lo siento, es que te extraño mucho".-al decir esto Akko se abrazó más a su amiga, la cabeza de Akko estaba recostada sobre el pecho de diana.

"¿E-Eh?, P-Pero si nos vemos a diario en clases o en el almuerzo"

"Aun así, quería estar contigo…".- Ahora Akko movió una de sus manos para buscar la de diana y entrelazar sus dedos, la rubia era tan cálida que podía eliminar el frio que sentía en su cuerpo.

"B-Bueno, Y-Yo también te eché de menos… pero creo que deberíamos cambiarnos de ropa, ahora también estoy empapada"

"lo siento". Ahora la castaña veía a su amiga con ojos de cachorrito, diana pudo sentir lo que podría ser un flechazo, tuvo que desviar su mirada para que Akko no viera su cara que cada vez se ponía más roja.

"No te preocupes, P-Pero… ¿Puedes moverte?".

"No quiero, estoy muy cómoda así".- Akko apretó más su mano y acaricio la mejilla de diana con su nariz, con este gesto la rubia pudo relajarse y soltó una pequeña risita cuando sintió la nariz de su amiga que le hacía cosquillas.

"Pero puedes enfermarte, deberías ir a tu habitación para que te cambies".- diana colocó una mano sobre la espalda de Akko, la rubia trazaba movimientos suaves que hacían que su amiga se relajara.

"Soy muy resistente a las enfermedades, además olvide la llave de mi habitación no podré entrar de todos modos, así que podemos quedarnos más tiempo como estamos".

"¿Y si me enfermo yo?".

"Yo te cuidare hasta que mejores". Diana sonrió después del comentario, extrañamente ver a Akko portarse de manera infantil y caprichosa no la molestaba sino la hacía sentirse cálida y feliz.

"La idea es tentadora, pero aun así no quiero correr el riesgo a que las dos nos enfermemos, que te parece si vamos a mi habitación y preparo te, además tengo algunos bocadillos guardados".- después de decir esto diana besó suavemente la cabeza de Akko y la miró dulcemente.

Akko se sonrojo al sentir la muestra de cariño de su amiga y se abrazó aun mas a ella al mismo tiempo que hacia pucheros, no quería dejar de abrazar a diana pero no debía de ser egoísta y además su propuesta de comer juntas era tentadora, así que dio un último apretón a su mano y de mala gana se separó de la rubia.

De camino a la habitación las chicas iban tomadas de la mano, Akko se había reusado a soltarla con el pretexto de que tenia frio, al escuchar la escusa diana caminó cerca de su amiga todo el camino para protegerla discretamente del frio, la peli castaña se dio cuenta de lo que hacía pero no dijo nada solo pensaba en lo dulce que era.

Al llegar a la habitación, las chicas entraron rápidamente, diana le entregó un cambio de ropa a su amiga y se separaron para cambiarse. Akko por ser la visita se cambiaria en el baño de la habitación y Diana en el dormitorio.

"Ahora regreso".-

"Está bien"

La bruja rubia, estaba algo nerviosa al estar las dos solas en la habitación, pero decidió que debía actuar normal y comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, pero se detuvo cuando escucho la voz de Akko.

"¿Diana, no había toallas dentro del baño, donde puedo conseguir una?"

"Oh, lo siento, ahora te consigo…".- la rubia se quedo sin habla, su mente solo había podido registrar una piel desnuda y gotas deslizándose sobre ella. Akko había salido del baño y se acercaba a diana casualmente, solo que la castaña no tomo en cuenta dos detalles, uno: la cara roja de su amiga y dos: ella se había quitado la blusa y había olvidado ponérsela de nuevo.

"Akko, l-lo siento, yo n-no…"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?".- Akko estaba desconcertada, no entendía lo que le pasaba a su amiga, ella se puso a evaluar la situación y se dio cuenta que era lo que ocurría.

"Diana, ¿Estas nerviosa por mi?".- Al darse cuenta de que había acertado Akko sonrió maliciosamente y se acerco aun más a la rubia e hizo que la mirara.- "oye, ¿Por qué te sonrojas así?, las somos chicas".

"Sí, pero eso no tiene nada que ver".- diana se giro y le dio la espalda a Akko para no verla, Akko soltó una risita y descanso su cabeza en el hombro de su amiga y después coloco sus manos en el estomago de la rubia.

"Que yo sepa, hace tiempo tu…".- la castaña se apretó más a su amiga y le susurro al oído.-"Abriste mi blusa y me besaste por todas partes, Tu… ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?".- después de eso la castaña mordió su oreja.

"A-Akko".- diana se sobresaltó y casi de un salto se aparto de su amiga.- "Y-Yo".

Al notar la expresión de diana, Akko se arrepintió de lo que había hecho.- "jeje… era una broma… no te enfades".

"N-No pasa nada…"

Ahora Akko se dirigió rápidamente al baño, tomo lo que necesitaba y salió.- "Gracias por la ropa, pero creo que me iré así, por cierto ya encontré mi llave así que tengo que irme, adiós".-Akko corrió hacia su habitación dejando perpleja a la rubia.

"De nada…"

Diana tenía su cara muy roja y estaba sorprendida, pero después de unos minutos se recompuso y no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa torpe en su cara, tal vez la chica que quería estaba considerándola con un interés romántico y eso llenaba su pecho de una gran ilusión y alegría.- "Tal vez Akko si me quiere".

Diana entró al baño a recoger su ropa, pero al hacerlo hubo algo que llamo su atención.

"¿Dónde está mi blusa?"

 **.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _Ese día mas tarde…_

"D-Diana…".- Akko se encontraba recostada sola en su cama, ella abrazaba una blusa blanca que había conseguido por accidente el día anterior, fantaseaba en su mente con una chica rubia, hermosa, de tez blanca, ojos perfectos y una voz que cada que la recordaba la hacía estremecerse, justo como lo hace ahora, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una capa delgada de sudor y su respiración era pesada.

Akko gemía el nombre de su amor desesperadamente, mientras imaginaba las manos de la rubia tocando y acariciando suavemente su pecho y su muslo al mismo tiempo que ella misma se lo hacía, deseando poder sentir de verdad el tacto de las manos de la rubia y el de sus labios.

"Dia…na…hnm…".-sus manos seguían acariciando, pero una se acercaba atrevidamente hacia un lugar donde la peli castaña se sentía más necesitada.

" _Akko_ ".-la chica seguía tocando para satisfacerse mientras revivía una imagen de diana en su mente seguida de una frase que siempre ha querido escuchar.- _"Te amo…"._ La castaña no pudo seguir reteniendo su deseo, dejando escapar la excitación que llevaba acumulada, pero después del placer que sintió llego la frustración de no tener a la persona que quería cerca de ella.

"Tengo que decírselo…"

.

.

 _Hace 40 minutos_

Lotte y Susy se encontraban afuera de la biblioteca descansando en una de las bancas.

"Creo que ya es hora de volver, se está haciendo tarde".- propuso Lotte mientras se ponía de pie.

"Si, pero espera, quiero revisar que no estén Akko y Diana "ocupando" la habitación, no hay que interrumpirlas".

"Si, es cierto".

Susy formuló un hechizo con su varita y una pantalla con bordes de fuego apareció.

"¿Qué hace Akko acostada tan temprano? y ¿Por qué esta abrazando una blusa?".- preguntaba Lotte y Susy tapo los ojos de su amiga, rápidamente canceló su hechizo.

"démosle una hora más…"

 **.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios en especial a hinatita94, es usted muy amable :)**

 **Creo que no se avanzó mucho en este capítulo, por favor disculpen _**

 **Favor de comentar si fue de su agrado.**


	4. Calor y Frio

**Buenas noches, aquí les dejo el capitulo numero 4.**

 **La primera parte del capitulo se basa en la ova de la serie.**

 **Little Witch Academia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Trigger.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-**

Diana se encontraba saliendo de los dormitorios con sus compañeras Hannah y bárbara, era temprano por la mañana así que las chicas se dirigían al comedor, mientras caminaban la bruja rubia se encontraba pensando cómo le diría a Akko lo que sentía por ella, diana había pasado mitad de la noche tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para declarársele a la castaña de la manera más apropiada.

Al llegar al comedor, las chicas se dispusieron a conseguir algo para desayunar y después tomaron asiento en una de las mesas disponibles. Las chicas conversaban mientras comían pero diana tenía puesta la mirada en la entrada del comedor, esperando que el equipo rojo entrara, la rubia ya había planeado todo, cuando entrara Akko la invitaría a desayunar junto a ella, discretamente le entregaría una nota donde le pediría que se vieran en su habitación, ella ya había hablado con Hannah y bárbara para que les dieran un tiempo a solas y ellas habían estuvieron de acuerdo lo único que le había sorprendido fue la facilidad con la que aceptaron sus amigas, era raro pero estaba agradecida con ellas, entonces justo cuando estuvieran a solas y el ambiente fuera lo suficientemente romántico ella lo diría y por fin las dos podrían estar juntas como pareja.

Pasaban los minutos y el equipo rojo no se hacía presente, así que la rubia empezaba a impacientarse, pero esto termino y sus ojos se abrieron de felicidad porque vio entrar a Susy y a Lotte, lo más probable es que Akko viniera con ellas pero por más que pasaba el tiempo la castaña no apareció.

Cuando llego la hora de ir a clase, diana se levanto lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a Lotte y a Susy.

"Lotte, Susy… Disculpen que las moleste, me preguntaba si le había pasado algo a Akko ya que no está con ustedes".

"Gracias por preocuparte diana, Akko no está con nosotros porque se quedo dormida". Decía Lotte sonriendo torpemente por lo descuidada que era su amiga.

"Tal vez quiso volver a jugar con tu blusa en la oscuridad y por eso no pudo dormir…".- murmuraba Susy.

"¿Cómo?".- diana pregunto confundida

"E-Ella nos alcanzara en la clase de la maestra Úrsula".- decía Lotte muy sonrojada tratando de desviar el tema.

"Oh, bueno, ¡Gracias!".- diana hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a clases.

Más tarde al poco tiempo de que empezó la clase de la profesora Úrsula, los ojos de diana empezaron casi a brillar cuando pudo ver que Akko ya se encontraba en el aula, la castaña se veía algo despeinada y sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas.

La profesora llamó a todas sus alumnas para que fueran a la torre donde se hizo la búsqueda de tesoros hace tiempo ya que se realizaría un evento parecido en ese lugar.

"Muy bien alumnas, en esta ocasión tendremos un evento de supervivencia, serán separadas en parejas y entraran en diferentes habitaciones las cuales fueron encantadas para modificar su contenido y mostrar un habitad diferente en cada una. Necesito que tengan cuidado ya que en la mayoría puede haber criaturas mágicas y/ o animales salvajes además de que habrá lugares donde tendrán acceso a magia y algunos donde no la tendrán, necesitamos que aprendan a sobrellevar las situaciones ya sea usando su magia o no. Habrá un límite de 3 horas para regresen a este lugar".

"¡Akko, hagamos equipo tu y yo!".- gritaba Amanda enérgicamente.

Eh, si, está bien…

"O'Niel, me gustaría hablar contigo…en privado".- diana se había acercado a Akko y Amanda y trató de hablarle a la chica de ojos verdes.

"Que se te ofrece Cavendish".

"Tengo algo muy importante que decirle a Akko y quería pedirte de favor que me dejes estar en equipo con ella".- Diana no planeaba declarársele a Akko en medio de la prueba, pero quería pasar tiempo con ella para poder ir preparando el camino antes de su confesión, así ella tendría más valor y podría darse una idea de cuál sería la respuesta.

"Geh, ¿No puedes hacerlo otro día?".- Amanda se imaginaba que era lo tan importante que tenía que decirle a su amiga, pero quiso tratar de jugar un poco con ella

"Akko ya acepto estar conmigo, No creo que sea buena idea cambiar ahora"

"Si, ciertamente lo escuche pero no creo que Akko tenga algún inconveniente"

"No lo sé"

"Por favor".- Decía diana con un poco de enfado pero luego trato de ocultarlo.

"Bueno, está bien si lo pides así, que se diviertan".

"A-Akko, perdona que te moleste, pero pensé que sería buena idea que tú y yo formáramos equipo, Amanda ya está de acuerdo, entonces…"

"¿E-Eh?, bueno si no hay problema".- Akko desviaba su mirada muy nerviosa y con su rostro sonrojado".

"¿Te sientes bien?

"Si, no te preocupes"

Paso el tiempo y las parejas ya estaban separadas en cada habitación a diana y Akko se les asigno una donde había un panorama de montañas con un clima muy frio similar a la de los Alpes suizos, diana utilizo su magia para cambiar su uniforme por algo más cálido como unos acogedores abrigos.

Ya había pasado una hora y las chicas seguían caminando silenciosamente por el frio, a los pocos minutos empezó a nevar, diana estaba preocupada por el mal clima y cuando veía a su amiga sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas y no hablaba mucho lo cual hacia que su angustia aumentara.

"¿Akko segura que te encuentras bien?

"Si no hay problema, solo tengo un poco de frio, ¿puedo acercarme más a ti?"

"C-Claro".

Akko se acerco mas, tomo del brazo a la rubia recargando también su cabeza".

"A-Akko".- diana se puso nerviosa con su cercanía pero al estar así, pudo darse cuenta de que la castaña se tambaleaba y su temperatura corporal era muy alta. "Akko, estas ardiendo en fiebre"

"S-Si, estoy un poco enferma siento no habértelo dicho, pensé que podría soportarlo, pero me siento algo mareada"

"No te preocupes, ahora mismo haré un hechizo para quitarte los mareos"

"G-Gracias"

De repente Akko se sintió mal y cayó al suelo, diana trato de detenerla pero las dos cayeron poco después una ventisca empezó, diana utilizo su varita para poner un barrera contra la nieve, al seguir caminando encontraron una cabaña abandonada y caminaron hacia allá para poder resguardarse de la nieve y descansar.

Al entrar pudieron ver que no había ningún tipo de mueble, diana trato de crear fuego con su magia pero no puso hacerlo, al parecer se encontraban en un área con restricción de magia.

"Akko ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿tienes algún dolor?, ¿sigues mareada?"

"Solo tengo frio y no me siento muy bien, de verdad lo siento". Al escuchar esto diana se quito gabardina y cubrió a Akko con ella, a estas alturas los abrigos habían desaparecido por la falta de magia.

"No necesitas disculparte, pero hay un problema, esta área está restringida de magia y aun si caminamos donde no lo este, la ventisca es demasiado fuerte ahora y no podría curarte"

"Está bien, puedo lidiar con esto, pero…" Akko se acerco a diana y se abrazo a ella.- "Por favor déjame quedarme así, siento mucho frio y T-tu eres muy cálida". Después de decir esto, ocultó su rostro en su cuello mientras temblaba por el frio.

"A-Akko".- las chicas se sentaron en el piso de madera a esperar a que la ventisca terminara. Akko seguía temblando mucho y diana cada vez estaba más preocupada por ella.

"Por favor que pase esto rápido…".- Pensó diana para sí misma.

Las brujas seguían abrazadas, diana trataba de pensar en alguna manera de salir de esta situación lo más rápida posible, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Akko pasó sus manos por debajo de su uniforme y empezó a tocar su espalda.

"¡A-Akko!"

"¡Ah, perdón! Lo siento, es que eres muy cálida y no me pude resistir a tocarte".

"N-No, no te preocupes e-es solo que me sorprendiste"

"¿Puedo…acercarme más a ti?".

"Eh, pero, no lo sé…".-Diana no dejaba de tartamudear del nerviosismo, además de que no entendía a que se refería Akko con estar más cerca.- "B-Bueno, E-Está bien"

Esta vez Akko no escondió su rostro en el cuello de diana si no que abrió dos botones de la blusa de su amiga y oculto su rostro en su pecho para sentir su calor.

"A-A-Akko".

"Lo siento, es que tu dijiste que podía acercarme más a ti"

"S-Si, lo sé pero…".

Akko se sentía muy bien tocando la piel cálida de diana, mientras hacia eso disfrutaba del calor que irradiaba la rubia y que sentía que necesitaba tanto, en el caso de diana ella estaba abrumada por la cercanía de Akko, no le molestaba pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y no podía evitar sentirse un poco excitada por sentir la respiración de Akko sobre su pecho pero decidió ignorar todo esto y apretó mas su abrazo.

Cuando la ventisca termino diana revisó la temperatura de su amiga y se dio cuenta que Akko se había quedado dormida, al no querer despertarla la rubia trato de levantarla lo más despacio posible y la cargo estilo nupcial, después salieron de la cabaña.

"Creo que hasta aquí termina la prueba". Diana encontró donde terminaba la restricción de magia y utilizo su varita para mandar un señal de ayuda.

Al poco tiempo llegó la maestra Úrsula junto a algunas de sus alumnas, diana les explico lo que paso así que se llevaron a Akko directamente a la enfermería.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-**

Al terminar las clases, Akko ya había sido trasladada de la enfermería a su habitación, diana trato de alcanzar a Lotte y a Susy para preguntarles como seguía su amiga, las chicas le dijeron que ya había sido tratada y se encontraba bien.

"Qué bueno que está bien, ¿les importaría si voy a visitarla?".

"No creo que haya problema, pero es posible que este dormida".- le respondió Lotte algo pensativa.

"De todos modos iré a visitarla, quiero verla aunque sea un momento… muchas gracias".-Diana se despidió de las chicas y se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación del equipo rojo, al estar frente a la puerta respiro hondo y se preparó para visitar a su amiga.

"Akko, voy a entrar".- Abrió la puerta y lo primero que pudo ver al entrar a la habitación fue a la profesora Úrsula besando la frente de su amiga, ellas se separaron y la maestra le sonrió a su alumna que tenia las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

"Bueno, aun tienes una fiebre muy alta, por favor trata de descansar".- la maestra volteo a ver a la bruja rubia que estaba de pie en la entrada, Susy y Lotte ya le habían avisado que diana iría a la habitación de Akko, así que ella se preparo para recibir a su brillante alumna.

"D-Diana…".- por su mirada Akko sabía que la rubia la había visto en un mal momento.

"Hola, diana, ¿vienes a visitar a Akko?... bienvenida"

"S-Si, Gracias…Tal vez debería regresar en otro momento…"

"No, quédate, necesito que alguien cuide de Akko aun que sea solo un rato."

"¿Eh?, Pero, tal vez sea mejor en otro día…"

"Claro que no… no te preocupes….".- Úrsula se levanto de su asiento, tomó a su alumna de los hombros disculpándose con la mirada y la sentó en la silla cercana a la cama.

"Espero que te mejores Akko, Por favor cuídala bien Diana".

Las chicas se quedaron solas en la habitación, un silencio incomodo reino en el lugar, pero Akko se decidió a hablar primero.

"Gracias por visitarme, siento causarte tantas molestias".

"No te preocupes… no es molestia pero ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Parece que tengo un poco de fiebre y me siento mareada, pero ya me siento mejor a comparación de la prueba en clase, ahora que tome algo de medicina".

"Aun así, no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo de descanso".- diana acercó su mano y movió unos mechones de cabello que estaban en la frente de su amiga mientras le sonreía cálidamente.

Akko sabía que sus pensamientos eran egoístas pero no podía evitar estar al menos un poco contenta por tener a diana solo para ella en su habitación, tal vez estar enferma no era tan malo. Pero cuando vio la blusa de la rubia sobre su cama y recordó lo que había hecho con ella, trató de desviar la atención para moverla pero diana la detuvo.

"Creo que no debí haberte dejado salir de mi habitación ayer". Decía mientras acariciaba el rostro de Akko para después tomarlo entre sus manos. "Te vez algo pálida"

Gracias a la fiebre diana no pudo notar el sonrojo en la cara de su compañera, Akko puso su mano sobre la de su amiga y la besó, haciendo que las dos se sonrojaran.

"D-De verdad, Y-Ya no me siento tan mal…".-la castaña se empezó a poner más nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de decir.-"Pero me gustaría pedirte un favor… ¿Puedes recostarte conmigo…? Sería solo un momento…"

Diana se sonrojo aun mas al escuchar la propuesta de Akko, lo pensó mucho sobre si debería hacerlo o no, pero el incidente con la maestra Úrsula y su compañera le había dejado un mal sabor de boca y quería al menos aprovechar esta oportunidad.

"C-creo que si es solo un momento, no debería de haber problema".

Diana se levanto de su asiento, sus piernas temblaban pero tomo todo el valor que pudo y lentamente se recostó a un lado de la bruja castaña, cuando ya estaba acostada coloco su cabeza en una de las almohadas y ella y su amiga se veían frente a frente, diana estaba muy nerviosa pero no retiro su mirada, no hasta que sintió que una de sus manos era sujetada por su amiga.

"Diana, gracias por estar conmigo…".-Decía un poco adormilada por la medicina que estaba surtiendo efecto.

"No hay de que".- la rubia le sonrió dulcemente a su amiga que no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida.

Al tener el rostro de Akko tan cerca, diana no pudo evitar pensar en lo linda que se veía aun cuando estaba enferma, la castaña en estos momentos tenía una presencia tan tranquila e indefensa, que incluso hacia que diana se sintiera culpable por tener esos pensamientos.

Diana besó la frente de su amiga enferma, y miró con deseo sus labios, en su mente se estaba librando una gran batalla interna por tratar de mantener su cordura, la rubia sabia que una vez que había besado a Akko ya no podría dejar de querer hacerlo de nuevo.

…L-Lo siento mucho Akko…".- se acercó muy lentamente y juntó sus rostros para poder disfrutar de nuevo de los labios de su amiga con el más suave de los toques, pero una vez que la culpa la invadió la hizo separarse enseguida, ella estaba muy sonrojada y nerviosa, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, besó a su amiga sin permiso, pero se había sentido tan bien…que no pudo evitar tratar de hacerlo de nuevo pero al acercar de nuevo su rostro se detuvo abruptamente cuando escuchó la voz de la castaña que la llamaba

"Dia…"

La rubia quedo petrificada estaba lista para recibir cualquier castigo, queja o reproche por lo que había hecho, pero esto nunca llego al mirar de cerca Akko seguía con los ojos cerrados y su respiración era lenta y suave, por lo que diana pensó que la chica aun seguía dormida, pero esta idea desapareció cuando de nuevo escuchó su voz.

"Diana…"

De nuevo otra vez, al parecer la castaña estaba hablando medio dormida, lo más probable es que estuviera soñando, la rubia se sentía muy curiosa de saber que era lo que soñaba su amiga y que tenía que ver ella en su sueño, pero después de unos minutos no volvió a oír su voz.

Después de eso decidió olvidar la idea de besarla de nuevo, y ya era tarde así que lo mejor sería salir de la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo Akko empezó a moverse y quedo atrapada entre ella y la cama haciendo que esta idea también quedara en el olvido, trató de alejarse sin hacerlo bruscamente para no despertarla pero fue inútil.

"¡A-Ah!".- Akko respiraba en el oído de la rubia y una de sus manos estaba en su pecho, diana se sobresalto al sentir todo eso y quitó la mano de su pecho lo más rápido que pudo.

"¿A-Akko, de verdad estas dormida?".- no recibió respuesta y en cambio podía escuchar leves ronquidos, diana dio un suspiro de resignación y decidió aprovechar la posición en la que estaban, así que pasó suavemente sus manos debajo de sus brazos para cubrir la espalda de Akko abrazándola.

"Bueno, creo que tendré que elegir otro día para decirte que te amo, por favor no me hagas esperar mucho".- decía la rubia susurrándole al oído, después aprovechó su cercanía para tomar valor y besó su mejilla.

Ahora diana se sentía tan cómoda, podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Akko y su calidez, disfrutaba tanto que empezó a sentir sueño también, se abrazo más a su amiga y se dejo llevar por el sueño.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Profesora Úrsula, ¿Como le fue?".- Lotte le preguntaba a su maestra.

"No hay de qué preocuparse, todo salió bien"

"¡Qué bueno!, Muchas gracias por ayudarnos"

"No tienes que agradecer, yo también quiero que Akko sea feliz"

Después de su plática la profesora y su alumna se despidieron para tomar diferentes caminos.

"Creo que darle celos a diana fue más fácil de lo que pensé, pero… ¿Como se les ocurrió darle celos conmigo?, cinco o seis años más y podía ser su madre…"

La maestra se dirigió a su dormitorio, tratando de entender el para ella absurdo razonamiento de sus alumnas.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-**

Akko estaba recostada en su cama, cuando por fin despertó, rápidamente recordó los eventos de ese día y el cómo llegó a esa posición en la que estaba con su amiga, Se separó de ella un poco y contempló su rostro mientras lo acariciaba dulcemente después de eso la besó en los labios y luego en su frente.

.

.

"Yo también te amo, diana".

 **.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola, la historia está por llegar a su final solo queda un capitulo, se que a algunas personas le sorprendió el final del capítulo pasado pero tiene su razón de ser.**

Esta vez me tarde un poco más en subir el capitulo porque mi hermana gemela vino de visita a casa de mi madre, cuando ella viene todo se detiene XD

 **Por favor comente si fue de su agrado.**


	5. Final

**Little Witch Academia es propiedad de Trigger.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.**

Cuando Akko estaba recostada sobre su cama, bueno más bien sobre diana, tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, la rubia estaba dormida y probablemente agotada porque descansaba plácidamente como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

Akko acaricio el rostro de su amiga y después desvió su mirada a una blusa blanca que tenia escondida en la esquina de su cama, se sonrojó mucho al recordar lo que había hecho con ella, después volvió a ver a diana y deseo que estuviera despierta para poder decirle lo que sentía y después besarla.

La bruja castaña hizo un pequeño puchero mientras veía el rostro durmiente de diana. "No eres nada justa… confesando tus sentimientos por mi cuando estaba dormida…".-pensaba Akko para sí misma.

"Bueno, mientras fingía que dormía… Yo quería tocarte mas y no sabía cómo hacerlo, no quería pedírtelo por todos los problemas que te hice pasar en la prueba con la profesora Úrsula"

"…Quería disculparme por eso… la última vez que nos vimos, me propase contigo y después hui de ti…Ah!...P-Por cierto aquella vez tome prestada tu blusa y sin darme cuenta me la lleve hasta la habitación, estaba un poco excitada ese día y no puede evitarlo".-Akko se sonrojo y empezó a tartamudear.-"B-Bueno, es que la utilice para pensar en ti, yo, ya no lo volveré a hacer t-te lo prometo"

Akko empezó a mover su cabeza tratando de eliminar sus pensamientos, con el movimiento no pudo evitar despertar a su compañera.

"¿Akko?"

"H-Hola"

"Perdóname por quedarme dormida, se supone que yo te cuidaría…pero creo que estaba un poco cansada".- decía diana sonriendo aun medio dormida.

"No te preocupes, ya me siento mucho mejor"

Akko se movió en la cama para estar al lado de diana y hacer que las dos se vieran frente a frente, la rubia coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de la castaña.

"Me alegra tanto…".- la rubia acerco su rostro y besó lentamente sus labios, ella lo había hecho de una manera tan natural, después de todo hace unas pocas horas le había confesado a Akko sus sentimientos así que para ella este tipo de demostraciones de afectos no serian tan inusuales, pero cuando vio el rostro sorprendido de la bruja castaña pudo recordar que cuando ella hizo eso desafortunadamente Akko estaba dormida.

Ahora diana tenía una cara de horror, ella había besado a su amiga sin siquiera confesarle sus sentimientos y ahora lo más probable es que ella piense que es extraña por eso.

"A-Akko…Y-Yo…Lo siento…". Diana se puso de rodillas sobre la cama y seguía disculpándose con su amiga.

"N-No… no te disculpes, la verdad tengo que decirte algo…"

Akko la veía con una cara tan seria que diana no sabía cómo reaccionar a esto, temía que la castaña decidiera tomar distancia de ella por tomarse tantas libertades. Pero como si Akko pudiera leer su mente, la bruja más pequeña cambio su semblante serio por una mirada cálida.

"No te asustes".-Akko imitó la postura de diana, posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de diana y viendo a los ojos de su amiga se acerco para besarla. Los ojos de diana se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa.

Akko tomo las manos de diana.-"Yo quería decirte que… estaba escuchando cuando me dijiste que me querías". Ahora coloco sus manos y las de la rubia sobre sus mejillas tratando de ocultar su sonrojo pero aun así viéndola directamente a los ojos.- "también tengo que confesarte… que me gustas mucho… tal vez demasiado…".

Akko junto sus frentes y cerró los ojos.-"De verdad, Me gustas mucho Diana Cavendish".- al escuchar esas palabras la rubia no pudo evitar sentir tanta emoción y abrazó fuertemente a Akko.

"Tú también me gustas Akko".- decía diana mientras apretaba mas su abrazo y aun tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, beso su mejilla y empujo a Akko sobre su espalda para posicionarse sobre ella.

Las dos permanecieron abrazadas en un momento reconfortante disfrutando de su cercanía y su calor, Akko movió sus manos sobre la espalda de diana acariciándola lentamente, acerco su cara a su cuello inhalando el dulce aroma de la rubia para después hacer un recorrido con sus labios sobre la piel que estaba a su alcance.

Diana podía sentir cierta urgencia por como Akko la besaba, trato de separarse para verla a los ojos y cuando lo hizo Akko tomo una de las manos de diana, la puso en su mejilla y después besó la palma de esa mano. El corazón de la rubia latía con fuerza, las acciones de Akko eran tan cálidas y llenas de cariño pero al mismo tiempo tenían un toque de deseo, era una combinación que diana no sabía que su compañera podía tener.

"A-Akko…"

"Eh, jejeje, Lo siento, creo que voy muy rápido"

"No, eso no…" antes de que terminara de hablar pudo notar que Akko no la miraba a la cara y descubrió el porqué, algunos botones de la blusa de la rubia se habían abierto y Akko la miraba fijamente

Diana enseguida se cubrió con su cara muy roja. "¡Akko!"

"Oye no puedes culparme siempre eh querido ver o tocar tu pecho, tenía algunas dudas acerca de la medida pero ahora me ha quedado muy claro, eres talla…"

Enseguida diana tapó la boca de su novia y la miró con su rostro sonrojado. "no tienes que decirlo, se como es"

"Jejeje no te enfades"

Akko tomo de los hombros a diana y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en sus costados, las dos empezaron a jugar y el moverse hizo que las dos cayeran de la cama, diana cayó sobre su espalda pero por suerte por el jugueteo anterior había algunas almohadas en el piso y cayó sobre ellas.

"Akko, ¿estás bien?

En el caso de Akko ella fue la que tuvo más suerte ya que había aterrizado sobre la rubia y ahora su cabeza descansaba sobre el pecho de su novia

"Si no te preocupes yo estoy muuuuy bien".

De repente alguien abrió la puerta y eran Susy y Lotte, Lotte se tapaba la cara con sus manos pero aun así viendo todo, mientras que Susy las miraba irritada para después volver a cerrar la puerta

"Oigan ustedes casi es hora de dormir, si quieren seguir tendrán que hacerlo en otro lado…". Gritaba Susy a fuera de la habitación

Las chicas se sobresaltaron y diana se separó de Akko y bajó de su cama para recomponerse antes de que las compañeras de su novia entraran.

Creo que nos veremos después

Si yo también lo creo

Diana besó la frente de Akko y después abrió la puerta de la habitación para indicarles a Lotte y a Susy que podían entrar.

"¿Cómo te sientes Akko?".- preguntó Lotte

"Muy bien, me siento mucho mejor"

"Por esa cara de colegiala enamorada puedo suponer que te fue muy bien con diana…"

"Si…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Algunos meses después…**_

"Lotte… buenos tardes, disculpa que te moleste pero has visto a Akko?".- pregunto diana a su compañera de clase.

"Nmm creo que ella debería de estar en nuestra habitación descansado".

"Oh, bueno…muchas gracias."

"¿Ah diana, cuando la veas puedes entregarle esta botella?", Susy dijo que es un antídoto para disipar una poción que hizo que tomara.- diana entre cerró los ojos pensando en cómo haría pagar a la otra bruja.

"está bien, yo se la daré".- la rubia hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a ir al dormitorio de su novia.

Diana estaba volando en su escoba mientras recordando las últimas semanas, ellas habían hecho oficial su relación con sus amigas, la rubia y Akko habían estado muy nerviosas al pensar cómo reaccionarían, pero fue muy grata su sorpresa al ver que al decirles todas fueron muy felices. Diana se sentía como si estuviera en una nube, en las últimas semanas Akko se había comportado de una manera muy encantadora y linda, la castaña seguía siendo torpe y a veces confiaba demasiado en sí misma, pero desde que confesaron sus sentimientos en había una chispa de felicidad en sus ojos que diana amaba ver.

Al llegar a la habitación del equipo rojo la rubia tocó la puerta

"Akko, ¿puedo pasar?"

"E-espera…Y-Ya puedes pasar…"

"Está bien".-al entrar en la habitación diana pudo ver a Akko que estaba sobre su cama cubierta con una manta.

"Hola diana, ¿Que se te ofrece?"

"¿Eh?, bueno, termine algunos de mis pendiente y quería pasar tiempo contigo".

"Es que no me siento muy bien, estoy esperando un antídoto que iba a mandarme Susy".

"Oh, sí, yo lo tengo me encontré con Lotte y me encargo que te la diera".

"Ah! Muchas gracias, si quieres puedes dejarlo en el escritorio"

"Lotte me dijo que podía visitarte, quiero supervisar que tomes el antídoto y ver que te recuperes, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Yo, no es nada grave, solo dame la botella".

"No lo creo, necesito saber qué es lo que tienes, Atsuko kagari muéstrame que es lo que te pasa".

Akko se quedo inmóvil un momento tratando pensar en una manera de convencer a la rubia de que la dejara pero no se le ocurrió nada por lo que no le quedo opción más que quitarse la manta que tenia encima.

"Está bien…no vayas a burlarte".- Akko a regañadientes se quito la tela que cubría su cuerpo.

Diana se sorprendió un poco, Akko estaba vestida con una blusa de tirantes rosa y podían verse los tirantes de su sujetador, también llevaba puesto un short color blanco pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que en su cabeza tenía unas largas y blancas orejas de conejo, también una pequeña nariz rosada, La rubia se acerco a su novia para ver mejor.

Al verla tan linda diana sintió que algo dentro de ella se encendía.-"Akko, ¿Puedes darte la vuelta?"

"¿Eh?, si".- diana toco la punta de las orejas de Akko y deslizo sus dedos por el contorno de una de ellas, después se acerco y envolvió a Akko en un medio abrazo, con su mano izquierda recorrió la espalda de la castaña mientras que bajaba con lentitud.

Akko estaba extrañada, diana solo se había acercado a ella sin decir nada y la empezó a tocar sin previo aviso pero eso no quería decir que no lo disfrutara, la rubia estaba tocando su espalda y era relajante excepto cuando de repente su mano bajo mucho y estrujo su esponjosa cola de conejo

"Ah!, diana!"

"Emm… lo siento, no pude resistirme…. Es que te vez tan adorable".- diana susurro sensualmente al oído de Akko y después mordió levemente una de sus orejas.

"D-Diana espera, no lo hagas son muy sensibles…yo".- decía la bruja más pequeña mientras se estremecía en el abrazo de la rubia.

"¿Tus orejas son sensibles? Y ¿esta parte de aquí también lo es?".- Diana volvió a apretar su cola solo que ahora con más suavidad, mientras Akko se estremecía diana acerco su cara a su cuello para lamerlo muy lentamente y así después besar a su novia apasionadamente.

Akko no podía evitar que las acciones de diana le erizaran la piel, pero aun así estaba un poco desconcertada por el repentino atrevimiento de la rubia.

"Diana, espera… ¿Qué pasa?"

"Akko… se lo de mi blusa…"

"¿Qué?"

"Susy me contó acerca de la vez que te enfermaste, estuve presionándola para que me dijera y me comentó lo que hiciste con mi blusa cuando estabas sola en la habitación y tu… ya sabes…"

"No puede ser".- ahora Akko quería desaparecer.

"No, no te preocupes no estoy enojada"

"Al contrario…".-diana acerco su rostro y juntó sus mejillas.-"estoy más que alagada, nunca nadie ha estado interesado en mi, bueno no verdaderamente, la verdad es que desde la primera vez que nos besamos siempre he pensado en que…yo quiero complacerte…y cuidar de ti, Por favor no te niegues"

Diana seguía acariciando el cuerpo de Akko y esto hacia que la castaña siguiera excitándose ante su toque.

"Claro que no me niego, de verdad lo necesito tanto… pero no quería presionarte ni nada parecido, yo…"

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, diana se posiciono sobre ella y siguió con sus atenciones al cuerpo de su novia.

"Creo que esto de tu transformación no es para nada malo, gracias a eso eres más sensible".- diana suspiro un poco de aire en las orejas de Akko e hizo que temblara un poco.

"N-No juegues con mis orejas".- se quejaba Akko pero aun así su respiración era pesada y su rostro estaba muy rojo.

"Creo que incluso tu temperatura corporal es más alta y te excitas con facilidad, puede ser porque los conejos son animales muy buenos para la reproducción son maduros sexualmente a una edad muy temprana"

La castaña cubrió su rostro con sus manos.-"por favor no sigas hablando"

"Está bien…"

Las chicas comenzaron a besarse muy apasionadamente, diana introdujo su lengua en la boca de Akko y la hizo gemir de placer, mientras que con sus manos masajeaba los pechos y el estomago de la castaña, se podían oír toda clase de lindos sonidos provenientes de su novia.

Akko estaba tan excitada que intentaba desesperadamente frotarse lo más que pudiera contra el cuerpo de la rubia para obtener más fricción, con eso diana pudo darse cuenta de que su novia estaba lista, quitó los shorts de su novia y bajo su ropa interior. Tal y como pensaba, Akko ya estaba muy mojada.

"Akko abre tu piernas"

Diana trazó un recorrido de besos y mordidas suaves por el estomago hasta la entrepierna de la castaña, cuando llego a su centro pudo ver que estaba muy mojada comenzó a lamer

"¡Ah!, ¡D-Diana!".- Akko estaba cubierta de una capa de sudor y movía sus caderas hacia la boca de la rubia queriendo más de ella.

Diana introdujo dos dedos en el cuerpo de Akko, para su sorpresa no fue tan difícil como esperaba, pero al voltear a ver a su novia pudo ver una mueca de dolor.

"A-Akko ¿estás bien?

"Si, no te preocupes… no se siente mal y me gusta cuando utilizas tu boca.".- admitió la bruja más pequeña

"Está bien".- diana le sonrió a su novia y volvió a su trabajo, sus dedos entraban y salían, su lengua rodeaba el clítoris y a veces lo succionaba.

Akko podía sentir que estaba cerca de terminar, sentía una gran acumulación de placer y tención en la parte baja de sus estomago tratando de liberarse.

"Diana yo…".- no pudo terminar lo que decía cuando por fin pudo llegar al clímax y un gemido fuerte fue lo único que se escuchó en la habitación.

"Akko, te amo tanto".- decía diana mientras besaba la mejilla de Akko y después tomo su mano para besarla dulcemente.

"Yo también te amo…".- Akko le respondió con una cálida sonrisa y un beso en los labios, las chicas se quedaron acostadas en la cama tranquilamente hasta que Akko hablo.

"¿Oye diana puedes darme el antídoto?, ya quiero regresar a la normalidad"

"¿Estas segura?, te vez muy linda así como estas…".- la rubia recibió una mirada no muy divertida de su novia así que decidió que era tiempo de darle el antídoto.

Al sacar la pequeña botella de su bolsillo, diana pudo notar que esta ya no tenía líquido sino una nota escrita a mano, llevo la nota a la cama para que ella y Akko pudieran leerla.

"Querida Cavendish".- al leer la primera línea supo que eso era cosa de Amanda.

"la transformación de Akko durara solo 3 horas así que aprovéchalas bien, no te hagas la santurrona como con nosotras ya que te hemos visto en las clases, ¿de verdad pensabas que cada vez que Akko fallaba en su hechizo de metamorfosis no veíamos tu mirada lujuriosa por todo su cuerpo?, eso era difícil de ignorar, incluso la profesora Úrsula la notó". Las chicas se sonrojaron mucho al comenzar al leer el contenido de la nota.

"Hace tiempo nosotros hicimos un grupo con el único objetivo de juntarlas a ti y a Akko, nuestro primer intento no salió como lo esperábamos pero creo que aun así todo salió muy bien para ti".- Al leer esto la cara de diana se puso muy roja por recordar lo que hicieron aquella vez y al mismo tiempo lo que acababa de hacer con Akko.- "Pero aun así no cambia el hecho de que nos equivocamos en una poción y las cosas pudieron salir mal, así que toma lo de la transformación de Akko como un intento de disculpa que por cierto esta vez fue supervisado por Susy y por la maestra Úrsula, aunque la profesora solo lo supo indirectamente, pero no importan esos pequeños detalles.

Lotte y Susy regresaran hasta tarde.

Espero que se diviertan

Atte.: Equipo Azul, Rojo y Verde.

Después de haber leído la nota decidieron que no tenia caso tratar de deshacer el hechizo de Susy por lo que solo se recostaron un rato.

"Sabes, creo que tenemos buenos amigos".- decía Akko.-"Bueno ignorando el hecho de las pociones y todo eso"

"Sí, yo también lo creo".

"Oye ¿podemos quedarnos así un rato? Me está dando un poco de sueño"

"Claro que si".- las chicas se cubrieron con las sabanas y se abrazaron para dormir cálidamente.

Fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno este fue el ultimo capitulo, disculpen la tardanza.

Quiero agradecer a las personas que siguieron la historia, en especial al último comentario que decía que me seguía en tumblr, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, POR USTED ACTUALICE!

No estoy muy segura de como quedo el capitulo ya que no se me da muy bien escribir finales.

Espero poder compartir algún one shot de esta pareja que es muy linda.

Saludos.


End file.
